


The Jedi Way

by Zord7542



Series: Seduction of the Force [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Mind Control, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Sparring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: When Barriss is going through an awakening of sorts her Master Luminara sends her to train with Shaak Ti. Things don't exactly go as planned
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Shaak Ti, Assajj Ventress/ Luminara Unduli, Shaak Ti/ Barriss Offee, Shaak Ti/Barriss Offee/ Ahsoka Tano
Series: Seduction of the Force [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155086
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters involved. Everyone in this story is over the age of 18 and I make no profit from this.

After a long hard-fought battle Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and her Padawan Barriss Offee were returning to Coruscant. The battle had been a costly one, Master Unduli losing a little more than half of her Clone unit before they were forced to make a hasty retreat from the planet. 

If you asked her, Luminara of course would say that it wasn't anyone's fault. Simply that it was the will of the force for her and her forces to lose today. But deep down she knew what the true reason for their defeat was, it was her Padawan learners hesitation to wield her lightsaber. Barriss had the potential to be a great swordswomen if she ever applied herself to it as much as she did her readings of the ancient texts. 

But because Barriss was lacking in the combat aspect of her training. When Ventress confronted the youngling she was powerless to stop her. Rescuing the captured learner is where the majority of their casualties came. 

With more than a day remaining before they would reach the Republic's capital, Luminara decided it was past time she refresh some things with her padawan. Just as she was about to leave her meditative state to go and talk with the younger woman however Luminara was bombarded by a massive pulse from the force. She pressed into it, the energy felt thick and hot in her skull, as if a wall of molten lava had been constructed between herself and the source of the energy. 

Sweat dripped down her face as she pressed on. If this was Ventress attacking the ship somehow, or Dooku trying to decifer their location Luminara needed to know. As she fell forward and through the barrier she found herself back in the chamber with Ventress. Her Padawan hung from the ceiling by chains in the jungle cave that Ventress had taken refuge in. 

Before she could decifer what was going on around her, Ventress leapt at the Jedi master, her lightsabers drawn. Luminara ignited her own as the pair dueled. Remembering how the same fight had gone hours earlier, the jedi master knew exactly what the sith assassin was going to do before she did it. Seeing her opening Luminara slashed Ventress across the chest with a blow that should have split the other woman in two. But instead of Ventress falling in half, her top did. The bald woman's large chest exposed she screamed in rage. 

"You'll pay for that Jedi witch!" Assajj screamed as her attacks intensified. Master Unduli panicked as the other woman's attacks were inhumanly fast. Even with her Jedi reflexes she was barely quick enough to block the strikes. 

She screamed as Ventress pulled her forward using the force. Luminara stumbled forward as Ventress flipped over her, she felt the hot blade of a Lightsaber travel along the length of her back. What should have been searing pain was replaced by the heat of arousal. Though it was permitted for Jedi to have sex Luminara preferred a life of celibacy, believing that lust distracted from the ways of the force. Her clothes fell from her body similarly how Ventresses had from her strike, but leaving the Jedi completely naked. Before she could react to the unfamiliar feeling Ventress slammed her up against the wall. The invisible hand of the force wrapping itself around her neck as she was unable to move. 

"Tine to show you true power Jedi!" Ventress said as she approached Luminara. The jedi tensed, watching the pale women's breasts sway back and fourth as she approached. Luminara tensed as one of Ventress's lightsaber handles was pressed against her sex. 

As the Sith Assasin ignited the blade Luminara immediately came all over herself. "Ohhhhh master!" She heard from the other side of the cave. As she looked over to her apprentice she finally realized what all of this was. The chains were gone from her learners wrists as the younger woman floated there in the cave. Aggressively fingering her own sex as she watched the display. 

She had unknowingly stumbled into her padawan learners sex fantasy. She suddered at the embarrassment she felt. With everything she had she pulled herself away. Just before she was able to escape the vision she watched as Ventress turned towards. Barriss "you won't get off so easily Brat." Is all she heard before she fell through the wall of fire again. 

As she fell back into her own body Luminara shuddered. Her robes had been completely soiled by the vision. As she collected herself, she slowly and shakily got to her feet. The last time that Luminara had cum had to have been when she was Bariss' age. 

Suddenly the thought of training her apprentice in anything physical felt strange. Knowing that her Padawan learner had a sextual attraction towards her made Master Unduli feel... uncomfortable. 

She walked over to the command map, hoping that another Jedi Master might be near by. She breathed a sigh of relief as one of her best friends in the order, Shaak Ti was on the nearby Fourth Moon of Yavin. Immediately she ordered the captain of her Star Cruiser to alter their course. 

Barriss couldn't understand why her Saber training was being done by a different Master. Over their years together she had started to feel a certain fondness towards Master Unduli. The woman was the closet thing to a mother that Offee ever had. Even though she was always emotionally distant. 

The only saving grace was that she was being sent to train with Master Shaak Ti. If Barriss was like her mother Master Ti was a close Aunt. The pair had always gotten along rather well. She had always found the woman striking. Like her own Master, Shaak had always elected to wear more flowing robes that hid her figure, but the few times that Barriss had seen the woman show off some of her red skin, it had taken her breath away. 

As she flew her starfighter down to Moon's surface she smiled. The moon was actually quite beautiful, better yet it was seemingly untouched by the war. Perhaps this training would be more enjoyable than she initially hoped. As she reached the coordinates that she had been given her mouth went dry again. 

She landed next to a large lake, as she was making her decent Master Shaak Ti emerged from the water. Her sexy muscular body glistening as the water ran down her body. The only scraps of clothing on her were a brown cloth strapless bra and a pair of matching shorts that seemed like they could barely contain her firm muscular ass and thighs. Even from over a dozen feet up she could see the Jedi Master smiling up at her. 

By the time that the ship finally reached the ground Shaak Ti was standing next to it, no longer only in her swimwear the red woman stood with her long thick jedi robe concealing her body. "Barriss, I'm so glad you've come!" Shaak Ti said as the learner got out of her ship. 

Offee was able to suppress her face going flush as the older woman scooped her up into a hug. Barriss couldn't resist holding the other woman tightly, desperately trying to feel the other woman's strong muscles through the robe. "Its so good to see you Master Ti!" Barris said doing her best not to seem flustered. She felt the other woman's hand roaming over her back similarly to how hers was doing to the older woman's. Barriss chalked it up to her imagination as she swore Shaak Ti's hand grazed her ass. 

"You must be tired, let me show you to where we will be staying. We'll start your training in the morning." The Jedi Master said taking Barris by the hand and leading her to a massive ancient Pyramid. The other woman's hand felt hot in Offee's hand, but not unwelcome. She did her best to not squeeze to tightly or show that she was enjoying it too much. 

The pair camped at the base of the Pyramid. Catching up and talking about everything else besides the war. It was refreshing for Barriss to be around someone else who understood not wanting to fight. More than once as they ate she could've sworn that she noticed the other woman's gaze linger on her body. She realized the way that she was laying had exposed most of her toned green leg. Again she just figured that it was only her wishing for things. Neither woman mentioned the silent tension that was growing between them. Before long Barriss walked away from the fire. In all her time as a Jedi she had never been more excited to wake up and train. As she lay there, looking up at the stairs through the canopy of trees above her, the image of Shaak Ti coming out of the water filled her mind. Her hand slid down her robes, but as she reached her destination she noticed the Jedi master still sitting at the fire look over to her. Sliding her hand off to her side she decided to just go to sleep. 

The next morning she was awakened at Dawn. Shaak Ti stood above her with a smooth polished stick that was nearly the length of her entire body. "Time to start your exercises little one. It looks like the weather may not be our friend today." Master Ti said as she tossed Barris a stick of the same size. To Barriss slight disappointment the older woman was wearing her cloak again. "Dress yourself for combat and meet me at the top of the Pyramid when you're ready." Shaak said as she quickly lunged up the structure. 

To Barriss delight, as the older woman ran her robe went flying up behind her. The shorts that Ti had been swimming in before showed themselves once again. The image of the other woman's shapely ass and thighs driving Barriss sextual needs crazy. 

It had only been for a few weeks but Barriss had begun Mirialan sextual awakening. It typically started when you turned 18, but Barriss was 21. Years of sextual discover were thrust upon her in a matter of days. She discovered that she was exclusively and hopelessly attracted to women. 

She smiled to herself as she got dressed. The one part of a Jedi's attire that they had any freedom in, was their underwear. Due to her awakening Barriss had replaced all of her old and dull undergarments with something that made her feel sexy. She put on a black bra that showed off her modest cleavage well, and a black whale tailed thong. Then over that she put her own cloak on and started up the stone structure. If Shaak Ti really had been looking over her body, there would be no hiding it once she saw her wearing this. 

As she reached the top of the Pyramid, it was a large square that had a circle engraved in the stone. Shaak Ti stood at the opposite end of the circle with her staff in hand, she smiled at Barriss as she saw her. 

"Luminara tells me that you've had some trouble focusing lately." The Jedi Master said as she threw her cloak to the side. She couldn't help but smile at the younger woman's reaction to her body. 

"I have master." Barriss said with a smile. She had thought she felt her master's presence during her fantasy but the other master had just confirmed it. "My awakening has begun and I've been struggling to maintain myself." She said throwing off her own robe. 

Now it was Shaak Ti's turn to stare. The younger Jedi had always intrigued her. Barriss was unusually wise for her years, Shaak often found herself talking with the youngling deep into the night about how the order could proceed into the future. In a way she had fallen for the younger girl in that time. Seeing them more as equals than as a Master and a learner. 

She could feel her mouth start to water as the younger woman picked up the staff and twirled it around. Watching her muscles tense and flex was quickly becoming Shaak's favorite thing to do. "So how would you like to begin....Master?" Barriss asked as she planted the staff into the ground. 

"To truly appreciate one's weapon, one must appreciate one's body first. If you don't know how to use your body, you'll never really know how to use your saber." Shaak Ti said as the two began to circle one another. 

"So hand to hand then?" Barriss asked with a smile. 

"Indeed. Try to get me to yield little one." The Jedi master said in far too sultry a tone. 

They rushed at one another, meeting in the center of the ring the two Jedi's hands came together. Gritting their teeth as their foreheads came together. Barriss gasped as Shaak's breasts mashed into her own. 

The Jedi masters breasts were firmer that she had dreamed. Both women moaned as they pressed their bodies together. Barriss gasped as she felt one of Shaak Ti's legs sliding between her legs. Before she could counter the older woman tripped her, landing on top of her. "If you don't learn to focus, you'll never be Master." The jedi master said looking down at the other woman as she straddled Barriss. She was loving the feeling of the other woman's skin on her own. 

Barriss using the force pushed the ground underneath them, sending both women into the air Offee shifted her weight so that she landed ontop of the Master. "Once I make you submit I'll really show you who the master is." Barriss said. 

Not wasting anymore time Barris released Shaak Ti's hands. She grabbed the flimsy top of the other woman and tore it off. Shaak gasped as she felt the younger woman's mouth on her breast. Her initial instinct was to push the girl away but as she felt the other girls sharpe teeth teasing on her nipple she instead found herself pulling the other woman's head forward. 

The Green woman smiled as the older woman's strong arm pulled her forward into her chest. She ground her hips into the other woman's core. She could feel the conflict within the woman that was supposed to be training her. Shaak Ti was doing her best to maintain her discipline but the younger woman was really testing her. She felt the girls hands start to roam over her strong thighs, she gasped again as they went around her back and kneaded her ass. As Barriss started to tear away at the other woman's shorts, Ti acted quickly.

She pulled Barriss' face deeper in her cleavage trying to smother the younger woman. Using her superior strength she rolled them over so that her could put all of her weight on top of the other woman's face. "Tap my darling and I'll let you breath. But just no I won't give you the release you seek." Shaak Ti said as she watched the younger woman's hand hover over the stone roof of the pyramid. 

Instead of tapping out though her arm fell limply to the ground. She lifted herself off of the younger woman. Straddling the other girls hips she looked down at the Padawan Learner's sleeping face. She grabbed the other woman by the shin moving her face side to side. "Oh my beautiful girl. Its such a shame." She said as she grabbed the underside of Barriss bra pulling it over her head. "In another life I would have taken you as my lover. All that unkempt fire of yours." Shaak said standing up. She ran her foot in between the sleeping girls breasts. 

"We're going to have to train these urges out of you." Shaak said as she took a step off of the other woman. She dropped her shorts down, they had been soaked from how aroused Barriss had made her. Thunder rolled above them as the skies opened. A wall of rain decended as Barriss leapt onto Shaak Ti's back. Wrapping her arm around the other woman's neck trapping her in a deep sleeper hold. 

"I'm looking forward to every second of having my hands on you." Barriss whispered as she licked the side of her face. The jedi masters eyes went wide. She couldn't believe that she had been so arrogant as to belive that she had knocked the other girl out so easily. 

Offee's legs weaved over the red woman's hips forcing Shaak's legs open. Trying to break the hold she dropped to her back trying to crush the other woman off of her. As they lay there, the rain cascading down on their bodies Barriss moaned into her montrals. "Yesssdarling play rough with me." 

The older woman gasped as she felt the other woman's hot sex grinding into her lower back. Her legs continued to be spread forcing Shaak into a split. Barriss leaned forward so that her bare sex was now on the cold wet stone. She quickly found herself starting to slip away into darkness. As she used all her strength to try and pull away the other woman's arm it was no use. 

Jedi Master Shaak Ti found herself tapping out to a Jedi learner. Barriss immediately released the hold but pushed the Jedi's body forward. "For the rest of the day you'll call me Master, understand?" Barriss said grabbing the other woman by the tip of her Montral. 

As she gasped for breath Shaak Ti felt immense pain and excitement. She had gotten herself into this. She was the one who taunted the younger woman and now because of her carelessness she had to live with the consequences. "Yes...my master." She said holding her throat. Barriss dropped the other woman's head and grabbed her still spread thighs. 

"You've got a fantastic ass Shaak. Its a shame you choose to hide it." Barriss said as she moved her face forward. As she stroked her tongue inside of the other woman's sex it tasted even better than she had hoped. The Jedi master moaned as the inexperienced woman's tongue ran along her sex. The green woman's nose also pressing against her asshole. 

"Thank you my master." She moaned as the forgotten feeling of someone eating her out cascaded through her. Even though her body was drenched in rain water she felt that she might light on fire at any moment. As she grabbed her own breasts she moaned. "Please Master just like that." 

Hearing one of her lifelong crushes become putty in her hands only encouraged Barriss to work harder. As more of the other woman's juices entered her mouth Offee sucked on the other woman's sex with everything she had. The screams of pleasure rang out through the forrest Barriss stood up wiping her mouth. "What do you say?" She asked as she walked around infront of Shaak Ti. 

Looking up at the green woman the Jedi master smiled. "Thank you my Master. What is your command?" She asked slowly getting her legs back under her and sitting on her knees. 

Barriss had never felt more powerful in her entire life. She put her hands on her hips and smiled down. "Well since you've already cum I think its past time that you show your Master the same generosity." Barriss smiled down. "But first remove my panties..... with your teeth." 

Shaak smiled as she brought her face in close. She stuck her tongue out licking the thin waistline of the other woman's thong as she made her way to the other girls crotch. She may have submitted to the other woman. But Barriss had a lot to learn in the ways of pleasuring another woman. Ti bought her mouth to the top of the part of the thong covering Offee's sex. She ever so lightly bit the top of it and pulled it down the other woman's legs. Lightly brushing the other woman's dripping wet sex with her nose. 

As the green woman's muscular yet slender legs stepped out of her underwear Shaak sat there in front of her panties dangling from her teeth. This gave the younger woman another fantastic idea. Grabbing the panties from the other woman's mouth she tied them around Shaak Ti's neck like a collar. "You'll wear that for as long as I'm your master." She said before grabbing the tips of the older woman's head once again and pulling her face first into her sex. 

Everything that Offee had already experienced and exceed her expectations pailed in comparison to the feeling of the Jedi Masters tongue going to work in her sex. It felt as hot as lava but didn't hurt her, infact it caused her more pleasure than she thought was even possible. She maintained a firm grasp on the the tips of the other woman's Montral. Using them like you would handles on a speeder she ground her hips forward. 

"Ohhhhhfuck! You've done this before. Oh yes my love goddess fuck me! Use that wise wonderful tongue to fuck me into oblivion!" Barriss shouted at the top of her lungs. That was one of the many perks to being alone on the planet. Lighting crashed above them as she came all over Shaak Ti's face. 

The red woman licking away the Green woman's juices as her head was released. The rain above them stopped abruptly, just part of the unpredictability of the jungle moon. "What now master?" Shaak asked, she had never felt so horny in all her life. She couldn't wait to see what the younger woman might have in store for her. 

"Stand up." Barriss said gesturing to the older woman. Shaak immediately did as she was told. The younger woman walked around her admiring her thick yet toned body. "My entire life I've lusted over this body. I think its proper time that I got to know it a little better." Barris said as she walked up to the other woman and kissed her full on the lips. Both women's tongues eagerly met eachother, mixing the unique tastes of their sex between the two. 

Far too quickly for Ti's enjoyment through Barriss broke off the kiss. Her hand trailed down to Shaak's breasts as the younger woman's mouth began to follow. She squeezed and groaped the larger breasts before once again taking them into her mouth. Just as she had done to the other woman's sex. Offee sucked as hard as she could, enjoying the feeling other the older woman arching into her. Not wanting to get too carried away too quickly she again began her trip south. 

She stopped at the Jedi Master's belly button. Giving it a deep tongue kiss which caused the red woman to moan in pleasure. Then to show her just how much she appreciated the other woman's body she began to lick the outline of Shaak's subtle abs. 

Had Shaak Ti known that the younger woman was going to treat her body this way. She would have stolen the girl from Master Luminara years ago. Another shudder of excitement went through her as the younger woman grabbed her hips and twisted her around. Her breath hitched as she felt the younger woman spread her asscheeks apart. "Has anyone ever treated your ass like it deserves?" Barriss asked her. 

"No... My Master please show me what it deserves." Shaak Ti said in a breathless whisper. Not wasting any time again Barriss brought her face forward. Doing her best to remember what the older woman had done inside of her sex, she mimicked the movements with her tongue as best she could. 

Master Ti arched her back, sticking out her bubble ass even further. Desperate for the other woman's tongue to dive deeper within her back cavity. Barriss agreeing with the other woman's silent demands, brought her hands around to the front of the other woman's strong hips. Pulling her back into her. 

"BY THE FORCE!" Shaak swore. Her hand slid down her own body as it reached her sex. Remembering the technique she had been using for years it took her next to no time to cum all over her hand once again. Offee   
pulled her face back from the other woman's ass. "You know? This is the best angle to look at you." She said as Shaak looked over her shoulder. "Not that there is a bad angle to look at you." She said standing up and kissing the older woman again. This time the kiss lasted longer. Shaak let her own strong hands explore her would be masters body. Cupping the smaller woman's ass she smiled. 

It wasn't that Shaak Ti was against having sex. Infact she rather enjoyed it, the problem however was that she was too picky for her own good. Partners had rarely ever measured up to what she really wanted. But so far Barriss, even if she was inexperienced had surpassed nearly all of them. Her training of Luminara's apprentice was definitely NOT going the way that the padawans master was expecting. 

She felt the younger woman's hands leave her hips. With a rush of air she felt something hit the younger woman's hands. As Shaak Ti opened her eyes she saw the younger woman holding her lightsaber in one hand, and one of the staffs that Shaak wanted to use for training in the other. As the green blade ignited the staff was cut a foot short. The severe piece floating in the air Barriss then picked up the discard shorts that Shaak Ti had removed. She pulled the leather out of the shorts and fastened a harness around her waist. Then before Shaak's very eyes she rounded the cut bottom of the already polished wood and attached it to the leather strap. 

"Master Luminara sent me here to improve my Swordsmenship. Shall we begin?" The younger woman asked as she slapped Shaak's firm ass. 

The Jedi Master smiled at the other woman in response. "If you think that's a challenge that you can handle....Master." she said. 

The Jedi Master bent over and touched her toes as the younger woman walked behind her. For a moment everything was still. Shaak held her postion anxiously awaiting the other woman to fuck her. She looked up and over her shoulder. "You know you've only got me for the day." She said winking at the younger woman. 

"Patience Shaak. Its not every day that you see such perfection. I want to make sure I don't miss any details." Barriss said as she she lined up the polished wood. Spitting into her hand she stroked the cock a few times before she inserted it. 

Never before in her life had Barriss Offee wished she were born male until this moment. From the resistance she could feel entering the older woman's tight ass, she wished she had a cock of her own. As she thrust into the other woman, the strain on the cock was so intense that it actually began to be pressed into her waiting pussy. 

Gradually she began to pick up the pace, rotating her hips in a circular pattern. Inch by inch the roughly 10 inch makeshift dildo disappearing into the Jedi Masters ass. "How about another wager?" Barriss asked as the sun began to break from the clouds and shine on their wet bodies. 

"Name it Master!" Shaak yelled as her ass was invaded. She was loving every moment of this. 

"If I cum first, you can do with me whatever you like while we are on this moon together. If you cum I remain the master!" Offee yelled as she grabbed the montral hanging down the other woman's back and pulled it like the reigns of a horse. 

"DEALLLLLL" Shaak Ti screamed as she pushed herself back. Just as she hoped she ended up knocking Barriss off balance. Using her Jedi reflexes Shaak spun in air. Twirling on the polished wood like a wheel, as Barris landed on her back Shaak landed ass still being impaled onto the cock but her body was facing Barriss' upper body. 

Offee moaned as they landed. The cock was completely inside both women at this point. With Shaak sitting atop it. As she opened her mouth to release a moan of bliss, her mouth was soon invaded by Ti's foot. "Get used to licking my toes. I'll have you on your hands and knees to do it every night!" Shaak Ti moaned. Barriss for her credit did just that. She swirled her tongue around the other woman's toes loving how she moaned atop her. 

It was clear to Offee that the Jedi Master was quickly becoming lost in the worship of her feet. Barriss could feel herself getting close. In a desperate move she snaked her hand south to the red, white, and blue woman's pussy.

As her finger entered the other woman she head Shaak give a sharpe gasped. "NOOOOOOOOOOO" She screamed as she came all over the top of Barriss. Foot still in mouth the green woman began thrusting up faster. She loved the way Shaak Ti's breasts jiggled up and down as she rode the wooden cock. 

Barriss found herself too cumming all over the roof of the ancient Pyramid. A moaning Shaak Ti fell off of the cock as the younger woman stopped thrusting. They both lay there atop the Pyramid for a moment before Offee was the first one to stand. "Well, that's enough training for today." She said offering a hand to Shaak. The Jedi Master took the other woman's hand, she found herself pulled into another kiss before Offee's hands slid underneath the make shift collar. "Now let's go to bed and have some real fun." She winked. Shaak Ti wasn't sure if she would be able to survive this training if it kept up like this.


	2. The Ways of the force.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Barriss and Shaak Ti haven't been heard from in months. The Jedi Council sends Ahsoka Tano to investigate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters. Everyone involved is over 18 and I make no profit.

It had been nearly a month since Jedi Master Luminara Unduli had sent her padawan learners to Yavin IV to learn control from her friend Jedi Master Shaak Ti. She had tried to make contact each day, but never got a response. The only intel that the republic could seemingly gather was that the Pirate Hondo had sent one of his ships down to the surface of the moon before leaving. 

Fearing the worst, that the pirate had some how kidnapped the Jedi. Luminara wanted to go down to the moons surface and find out what happened. But she found herself trapped in a siege on the outer rim planet of Ilium. So instead she sends a transmission to the Jedi Council with the hopes of them sending someone to scout out the planet. 

Ahsoka Tano recently put under disciplinary action for disobeying Master Kenobi's direct orders during a battle has been send back to Coruscant. Because her flight path will take her past the moon she is reassigned to stop there on her way back and report her findings. 

The first thing that Ahsoka noticed as she landed her starfighter in the densely packed jungle of the moon was just how beautiful the place was. It was easy for that to get lost during the war, traveling to so many different planets and moons. But for the first time since she couldn't remember when on a planet other than Coruscant there was no scortch marks from blasterfire or trees destroyed by walkers. It all seemed very.... peaceful to her. 

She landed a mile away from the last reported coordinates for her friend and Master Ti. Just incase this was some sort of trap that Hondo had set, she wanted to be able to see it from the outside before stumbling into it. 

As she got closer and closer to the site, she could feel two other living beings through the force, but something was strange. There was a weight to their presence. It made Ahsoka's skin feel hot and sticky, even more than the humidity she was already feeling as she hopped from the canopy of the trees. 

"BY THE FORCE!" She heard Barriss cry from the floor below her. Ahsoka hopped to the nearest vantage point so that she would be able to see just what horror had befallen her best friend. 

She froze as she found both women completely naked. Barriss was laid out ontop of a stone bench, her hands cupping her breasts which looked a whole cup size larger than the last time Tano had seen her. Master Ti was on the ground in front of her on all fours her head bobbing up and down what looked to be a Syth-Cock. Something that the Republic had outlawed since the beginning of the war. 

Tano was completely frozen as she watched what was taking place. She couldn't help but stare over both women's bodies. From the angle she was at, Shaak Ti's round ass was the most visible thing, Tano could feel her nipples hardening just watching the two round globes shake back and fourth. Then there was her friend Barrriss, the pair had always had a strong bond, and Ahsoka had found herself wishing that she would have 

just kissed the other girl during their time trapped together during the second battle of Genonosis. But as she looked over the other woman's body, just as her own body had matured into a strong but feminine frame. So too had her friends. She watched the sweat drip down her friends abs and wished she was down there to lick it off. 

Just then as she kept watching, the Syth-Cock exploded with Barriss's cum all over Shaak Ti's face. Ahsoka had expected the Jedi Master to show any kind of restraint but the red woman stuck out her tongue as though she was trying to catch a snowflake in her mouth. As Tano looked back at Barriss face she felt a knot in her stomach. Her friend was staring right up into her eyes. But it wasn't suprise on her face, it was a smile. One that made Ahsoka's blood boil with lust as her friend beckoned her down from the tree with her finger. 

Flipping down from the tree Tano landed just infront of the other two women. Shaak Ti turned to her, her massive breasts and face dripping with the other woman's cum. She lazily smiled at Tano as she walked up to them. Barriss stood and met Ahsoka halfway, as Tano opened her mouth to speak the other padwan learner grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. 

Tano's eyes went wide with shock as the other woman's tongue entered her mouth. But it wasn't unwelcome. She moaned into the kiss as her own hands found their home on Offee's shoulders. The pair kissed for a moment until Tano felt the Syth-Cock hardening against her thigh. "Ahsoka I'm so glad you've come." Barriss said with a smile as the pair broke the kiss. 

"Are you two alright? No one has heard from you in over a month?" Ahsoka asked doing her best to get her head in the game. She looked over to Shaak who was wearing nothing but some sort of leather choker. 

"We're doing more than alright." Barriss said with a gleeful smile. "Master Ti's training just hasn't been completed yet. But with your help I belive we could do it together." Offee said with her usual grace and confidence. 

"Training? What training?" Tano asked looking back into her friends eyes. She couldn't help but get even more turned on as the Synth-Cock brushed against the crotch of her pants. A synth-cock was an invention designed to give a female of a species a way to fuck another female, but give her the feeling of actually having a penis. It linked up to sensors in the brain that tricks the body into believing the appendage is actually a part of it. They were outlawed by the Chancellor himself for being..... unnatural. 

"Master Ti has been training to become my own personal slut." Barriss said with a wink. "She's graduated from the 8 inch cock that I've purchased from Hondo, but this 12 inch one." She said stroking the cock around her waist. "Is still giving her trouble I fear." She said before looking up at Ahsoka. "But perhaps together if we fuck her with both cocks she'll prove more efficient." Her friend said speaking as though they were talking about their lightsaber techniques. 

"I-I can't. That wouldn't be right. It's not the Jedi way." Ahsoka said clearly flustered by the situation at hand. She didn't even notice that Shaak Ti had crawled behind her until the older Togruta had her hands cupping Tano's breasts from behind. 

"But it is child." Shaak whispered as she licked the ridges of the other woman's Montral. "A jedi may not love, but she can-" Shaak slammed her hips into Tano's firm ass. "Fuck." She whispered. 

Ahsoka felt herself being to melt in the other woman's hands. It was as though all of her inhibitions had begun to fade away. She could feel the other two women beginning to strip off her clothes but she felt powerless to stop them. As her bare breasts became exposed to the air she felt Barriss's mouth on her nipple. As her ass was exposed she could feel Shaak's lips on her cheeks. "Help me Padawan Tano, you're my only hope." She heard Shaak Ti say in her mind.

"How are we going to do this?" Ahsoka whispered breathlessly. Barriss didn't answer her straight away. Instead their lips came together once again. But this time Tano felt herself be the aggressor. 

As Tano's hands grabbed at her ass Offee broke the kiss. "Let me go get you the other Synth-Cock." She said with a wink. "While I'm gone why don't you two entertain one another." She said turning and walking towards the Pyramid. Both of the Togrutas watched the green woman's ass as she walked away. Just as she got too far out of sight to admire her ass to the fullest Tani turned and tackled Shaak Ti to the dirt. 

Ahsoka couldn't explain her own actions as she was suddenly deep in the embrace of a Jedi Master. Their tongues dancing as their hands explored one anothers body. "What's happening to me?" Ahsoka thought to herself. 

"You're falling under her spell, just as I did." Shaak Ti's voice echoed in her head. Tano was confused by the other woman's voice in her head, but that didn't stop her body from pinning the stronger woman's arms over her head, her mouth sucking on the tip of one of Shaak's Montrals. "Ooooohhhhfuckkkk" Ti moaned out as Tano's tongue went to work. "Barriss has unlocked the ability to use the force as a seduction technique. She's been lower your inhibitions since you kissed." Shaak said, her voice sounded strained. Both women began to grind their hips into one another. "But your a top in bed I can feel it. You can resist her and save us both before its too late." 

"Barriss is my best friend. She would never do something like this." Ahsoka said. Her voice sounded as breathless in her mind as her body felt while fucking the other woman on the outside. 

"Search your feelings child. You know I speak the truth." Shaak moaned into Ahsoka's mind. The younger Togruta could feel the other woman cumming up against her orange thigh. "I belive if you can fuck her with the synth cock and get her to cum. Then we may be free of this." Shaak gritted but then her voice was gone from Tano's mind. 

"Wow, when I told you two to have fun. I wasn't expecting this much fun." Barriss said with a smirk as she walked back over to them. "Stand up Tano." She said as if giving her friend an order. Immediately Ahsoka popped to her feet. But not because she was following a command, but because she wanted to, she told herself. 

Barriss smiled as she swung her wrist forward. Tano moaned as the Synth-Cock popped into her already sensitive vagina. She leaned forward putting her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. The sensations flowing through her were overwhelming. As she stood up straight the cock erupted with her orgaism. 

"Easy my friend." Barriss said catching Tano before she could fall forward. Her hand caressing the other woman's back. "Easy, its not the easiest adjustment in the world. It can be overwhelming getting your nerves rewritten like that." Barriss said kissing her on the cheek. 

As Tano looked down at her waist. The dildo that had been the same green of Offee's skin tone changed into same orange of her own. 

Barriss looked over to Shaak who was laying on the ground beneath them, stroking her sex as she looked up at them. "On your feet Ti." Barriss said pointing to the ground. 

Shaak Ti kipped up. "Yes my Master." She said in a lustfilled voice. Ahsoka was mesmerized by the older woman's body. Her abs looked so tight, and her ass looked like a ripe fruit just waiting to be bitten into. 

"Lets give Master Ti a little prep before we have our way with her." Barriss said dropping to her knees infront of the other woman. "Why don't you prep her from behind?" She asked looking over her shoulder at Ahsoka with a smile. 

Tano walked around to Ti's ass before dropping to her knees with a smile. With a synchronicity that she wasn't able to explain both Ahsoka and Barriss both brought their faces forward and began to eat out the older woman between them. Shaak Ti's hands went down to both womens heads. 

She pulled both of the younger girls faces as deep into her pussy and ass that she could. Shaak thrust her hips forward. As she would move closer to one girls face, the other girl would be behind her, waiting for her. Between her legs the two younger women reached forward and began Massaging one anothers breasts. 

Somewhere in her mind Ahsoka could feel Shaak Ti's voice screaming out to her again. But she was lost in the haze of lust that had overcome her body. She could feel the other woman's juices running down her legs as she was eaten from both sides. As they heard the red Togruta scream out and ecstacy above them. The two younger Jedi met once again between her legs, making out and spreading her cum all around their faces. 

Shaak Ti nearly collapsed onto the ground, she would have if the two younger women hadn't have been there to catch her. "Lets get her over to the stone table." Barriss said as she scooped the older woman up from underneath her armpits while Tani grabbed her legs. 

Barriss laid the older woman out so that her head was hanging off of the table while the rest of her body was laid out across the engraved hunk of stone. "Get up there and fill her ass." Barriss commanded. 

Ahsoka was fully aware of the other Jedi's control of her body. But even if she wasn't. There wasn't much that was going to stop her from fucking the older woman's ass at this point. She positioned herself in between the other woman's legs folding them over so that her calves rested on her shoulders. She moaned as she slid the cock in-between the other woman's meaty cheeks. Tano wasn't ready for just how hot the other woman's ass felt around her. The other woman's ass was far tighter than she was expecting, if she was the one in control of this goddess there was no way that Ti's ass wouldn't be home to her cock. 

As she looked up she suddenly felt envious of Barriss. The green woman was sitting so that her ass was on Shaak's throat, the 12 inch cock worked its way in between the older woman's red breasts. She pushed the massive pair together with her hands as she began to rock back and fourth. As they made eyecontact Barriss stuck out her long tongue, flicking it at the Tano and winking. "Tell me what you would do to me if you could." Offee moaned as her fake cock was sandwiched in between the other woman's massive mounds. 

"I wanna fuck you so fucking bad you bitch." Ahsoka moaned out. "I wanna fill that green little ass of yours with my cock." Ahsoka moaned out. She could feel her breasts being grabbed with the force. 

"Hmmm always figured you for an ass woman. Way you always trailed behind me." She smirked at Tano. "Ti, Lick" she commanded before moaning out in bliss. Ahsoka heard a gagging sound as the Jedi Master burried her head inside of the other woman's ass. 

Surprisingly of the two Barriss was the first one to cum all over Master Ti's tits. The sight of it drove Ahsoka wild. She couldn't contain herself as she filled the other woman's ass with her juices as well. Using the force Barriss leapt over the the shaking Jedi Master, and tackled Tano down to the table. The two young Jedi furiously made out their hands pawing at one another as they moaned. "We're almost done with her my darling. Then it will be just you and I" Barriss winked down at Tano. 

Ahsoka couldn't help but feel a cold chill run down her spine. Her friend wasn't looking at her like a person anymore. Simply like a piece of meat. As she looked over to Shaak Ti she realized that if Offee was to have her way. Shaak Ti wouldn't be her only Togruta under her control. 

"Why don't you take a turn with her mouth lover? She's really quite talented with it." 

Barris said pointing to Shaak's mouth. As Tano got up and walked around her. Offee rotated the older woman so that she was on her hands and knees. 

"Do what you must Padawan" Ahsoka could hear in her mind as she rubbed the fake cock all around Shaak's mouth. The older woman willingly took it in, running her tongue all along the bottom. Tano moaned as Barriss proved herself right. 

Tano heard the sound of sharp slaps coming from in front of her. As she opened her eyes she saw Barriss, playing Shaak Ti's ass like a drum as she fucked the already loosened hole. "Don't worry Master, I'll get us out of this." Tano said in a strained voice inside her mind. Her hands grabbed the tips of the Montrals of Shaak's head and began thrusting more aggressively into the other woman's mouth. 

This was becoming far too much for Tano. She had obviously achieved sextual release before, but never on someone else. It had always been her own hand that had done the trick for her. Also she had never cum so many times in one day before. Nevertheless she felt another orgasim building. It felt as though her entire lower body was constantly tingling. She could feel it all throughout her Montrals as well. She wondered if this was a side-effect of Barriss control. If that was the case she desperately needed to get out from under the other woman. She was astonished by how resilent the other Jedi must be to be able to maintain rational thought let alone a mind link. 

Ahsoka fired another blast of cum inside of the other woman. This time because it was Shaak Ti's mouth the Master sucked it all down like she was an open airlock. Tano nearly came again there on the spot. "Come here Ahsoka. Fuck her asd with me. Let us stretch her out so badly that she can't sit down for a week." Barriss said with a smile. Ahsoka reluctantly pulled away and began to walk over to her. 

"Please Tano fight this. I'm not sure how much more I can take!" Shaak Ti's voice echoed in her mind. She could feel just how panicked the other woman was through their link. 

The council had always told Tano that she was too much like Skyguy, too stubborn for her own good. She needed to put that into the test, as she got onto the table behind Barriss she strained with everything she had left to escape the other woman's control. 

She felt like she was pressing a Star Fighter over her head but the cloud was lifting from her mind. Offee could tell that something was going wrong. She tried to turn and face her would be slave but the Synth Cock inside Shaak's ass Exploded with pleasure. She needed a moment to recover, a moment Tano wasn't going to give her as she shoved the cock around her own waist into Barriss ass. 

Offee winced and looked to the sky as Tano's arms wrapped around her, one around her throat and the other around her torso grabbing at her breasts. She tried to claw the other woman's arm from around her neck but she couldn't get the leverage. The cock was still trapped inside of Shaak Ti's ass. In her initial loss of concentration Shaak had used the force to hold it within her. Effective trapping the padawan between both Togrutas. 

"What are you doing! I command you to stop this!" Barriss groaned as her ass was filled with all 8 inches. Tano strengthend her grip around the other woman's neck. Her hot tongue filling Barrriss's ear. 

"You're not in charge here anymore." Ahsoka whispered having control of the other woman felt good. She understood why Barriss had become so addicted to it. As she thrust her hips forward so too did Barriss. 

All poor Shaak Ti could do was moan as she fell victim to this dominio effect of assfucking. She grabbed the bottoms of her Montrals and gritted her teeth as she went along for the ride. "Please Ahsoka I'm your friend. Don't do this to me I beg of you." Barriss moaned out lustfully. Ahsoka could tell that the other woman was breaking down. As exhausted as she was, Tano just had to keep on going. If she didn't stop Barriss here then there was the chance that she herself would be trapped under the other woman's whiles. 

Then it happened. Barriss looked to the sky again and screamed louder than Ahsoka had ever felt anyone scream before. It felt asthough the entire world was lifted from her shoulders as the green woman between the two Togrutas fell limply between them. With a grimace Shaak Ti pulled herself free from the cock in her ass. "We have to restrain her little one. Then call the republic." Shaak moaned. 

An hour later Barriss was fully restrained inside of Ahsoka's Starfighter. Her astromech Droid was set on autopilot straight for the Jedi temple where Luminara who had finally broken free of her siege and other masters were waiting to discipline the other Padawan. Unfortunately for the other two Jedi however they would still have to wait several hours before they would be picked up. 

Barriss had traded their starfighters for the Synth Cocks she had purchased from Hondo. As they stood atop the Pyramid where all of this began. Shaak wearing an extra set of clothes from Ahsoka put her arm on the other girl. "You and I shall always share the mind connection now little one." Shaak Ti said with a smile. 

Ahsoka turned to look at the Jedi Master. Her mouth went dry as the other woman's harder, fuller body battled against the clothing. "This feels... strange" Ahsoka said. She could feel how aroused the older woman was looking at her as well. 

"What we feel is against the Jedi code Padawan. Because we know one another completely and fully. We feel-" she was cut off by Ahsoka using the force to move the older woman's bra aside. She latched her mouth to the other woman's nipple. 

"I'm never going to stop wanting you Master Ti" Ahsoka's voice rang into the Jedi Master's mind. Shaak Ti let out a loud lust filled moan. 

"As long as it's only ever sex.... outside of our minds. Then it's the Jedi Way." She moaned outloud as the younger woman cupped her sex. 

From that day forward the pair of Jedi would make frequent stops to Yavin IV Whenever they were able to together for.... spiritual healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Really enjoyed this request of underrated Star Wars women IMO if you want more content like this and have an idea fire it to my email Zord7542@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the fine upstanding citzen who requested this story Via Email. 
> 
> If you have a request feel free to send it to  
> Zord7542@gmail.com its completely free of charge just send the Characters/Fandom/ and summary of what you'd like to see. Thanks for reading.


End file.
